A Broken Heart
by Blue.Haro
Summary: Completed! Why are everyone gathering after moving on with their lives after graduation? Why is Ayame and Yuki both so heartbroken? Please R&R.
1. A Broken Heart

Disclaimer – I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters in any form or shape.

A/N – I had an inspiration to write after reading an article on Washington Post. There are medical studiessuggesting that a person can die from a broken heart.

* * *

Ayame sighed as he lower himself onto the futon. His daughter, Aoi has just brought him some tea. The warmth of the tea was welcomed. He felt terribly cold. He closed his eyes. He knew his daughter wanted to talk but strangely, he has lost all desire to hold a conversation with anyone – _anyone but her._

Aoi looked at her father she has never seen him like that. A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered her normally flamboyant father. Her mother used to be so amused by his antics. He never failed to bring laughter to her mother and her.

'Kassan, we miss you so much.'

Tears pooled in the rims of her eyes threatening to fall. She watched herfather as he slowly succumbed to sleep. She brushed his brow and stood up. She looked around the room to see if there was anything else to be done. Seeing none, she walked out, quietly closing the shoji behind her.

Ayame opened his eyes when he heard the shoji shut. He turned and looked out into the garden. The breeze was gently blowing the leaves and flowers, swaying them in a rhythm in tune with nature. Hanging down the door frame was a simple wind chime, enchanting him with its simple music. Everything reminded him of her. He sat up on his futon, slowly bringing himself up.

'_How could everything still go on when my heart is dead? When she is dead? Why can't the wind stop? Why must the flowers grow?'_

Despair overcome him and he almost gave in, when he heard the front door open. Yuki greeted his older cousins.

'Is he here?'

'Aa' answered Shigure's unusually somber voice. 'We can't just leave him in his house with Aoi. The last 2 weeks was more than what the poor girl can take. He keeps drowning himself in despair. I have never seen him like this.'

'But again, we have never suffer a loss like this.' Hatori interrupted.

Ayame turned away from the drone of conversation. He looked out into the garden again, seeing but not seeing the beauty that surrounded him. They put him in the Sohmas' head house so that they can monitor him.

'Why can't they just leave me alone?' Ayame thought, 'The nosy dog and infuriating dragon.'

Deep down, he knew why Shigure and Hatori wanted him near them – they were worried. He totally lost it at the hospital and Hatori had to drug him for days. The only time they did not drug him was when he needed to attend the funeral service. Tears rolled down his handsome face. At 52, Ayame is still dashing. His hair was as luscious and his body still has not an ounce of fat. He kept himself well for his wife. He still possessed the charm to stop any woman's heart. But there was only one for him.

_Tohru_…


	2. Remember

Chapter 2 – Remember…

* * *

_At the Sohma's Main House_

Yuki strolled out into the garden. He took a deep breath. _Tohru_…He thought about the times they shared and how she brought him out of the darkness. She showed him that it was alright to dream. _And he dreamt…_

* * *

_Ata Dojo far away_

Kyo read the letter once again, willing the words to change their forms, so that the context of the letter would change too. He scrunched the letter into a ball and stood up. He went into the dojo and started to practice. As he worked himself to exhaustion, his life-long companion, Kagura watched him in the shadows.

Kagura leaned back on the wall, _oh Tohru_…tears trailed down her face.

* * *

_Back at the Sohma's_

A knock broke the silence of the house. Yuki opened the door.

'Tadaima'

'Okaeri, Momji., Momo.'

The rabbit stared into the rat's eyes. They were unreadable. Momoji sighed. Momo touched her brother's shoulders and he walked into the house.

'Ah, Hari.' Momji smiled at the doctor. 'I wished I could have been home earlier. But by the time we got the news…'

Hartori looked at the handsome half-German and gave a small smile. 'I am glad you came. You too, Momo.'

'Hai, Hartori-nii.' Momo replied in her slightly accented Japanese.

They converge to the living room where Shigure and Mayuko (_Tohru's sensei who was in love with Hatori (Volume 10)_ are. Hatori sat next to his wife, she put her arm through his, as he sat down.

'How is he?' Momji asked.

'Not good. I am afraid if this goes on…'

Yuki stood up. 'I'll go to him'

The cousins looked at him. If anyone could bring Ayame out of his depression, it might just be Yuki. They were so close.

Momji laughed inwardly. 20 years ago, Yuki would rather kill himself than be in the same room as his brother, alone on top of that. 'She really worked her magic on those two.' Momji thought, 'But she worked magic on all of us.' He smiled as he remembered Tohru for all that she was and _still is…_


	3. The Years Before Part 1 Moving On

Chapter 3 – The Years Before…(Part 1)

* * *

Yuki knocked on the door softly. Hearing no answer, he opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. He saw his brother's slim body leaning against the support pole. Ayame's back looked frail and lonely. Yuki sighed and run his fingers through his hair.

He walked over to his brother and sat down quietly beside him. He knew his Nii-san loved Tohru beyond any words in the world can describe. He knew Ayame was suffering. Somehow, he needed Ayame to bring himself out of the depression.

'Do you remember the first time, I met her?' Ayame asked breaking the silence. Yuki turned and saw that his brother was still in the same position and had his eyes closed.

'Aa'

'And you thought I was a pervert. You almost roasted me for dinner that day.' Ayame chuckled softly at the memory.

'I still want to roast you for dinner. How long do you intend to carry on like this?'

'…'

'Aoi is out of her mind with worry. You have to come out it, Nii-san.' Yuki winced at his own voice. He sounded firmer than he intended.

'Aoi lost her mother and you are putting her through a lot by being like this.'

Ayame opened his tears-swollen eyes. 'I missed her, I love her and I … .' He could not continue as his sobs overtook him. Yuki placed his arm around his brother's.

'I know Ayame, I know.' Yuki held his brother and gently rocked him, comforting him the best he could.

22 years ago…

_

* * *

__In Ayame's Store_

'Toooohruuuuu-kun' A voice sang out.

Tohru turned and smiled. 'Yes, Ayame-san. Is there more I can do for you?'

'Ahhhh, my love, there is always more you can do for me. But I am satisfied just to gaze upon your beautiful face.' Ayame winked at her and grinned as she turned beet-red. 'Could you please check through this list against the inventory that just came?'

'Hai.'

Tohru hummed as she worked. Three months ago, Ayame's assistant Mine told him at she would have to leave in 6 months as she is getting married. Ayame convinced her to work part-time after her wedding and hired Tohru to fill in the rest of the hours.

Tohru hesitated at first, but Shigure and Ayame turned on their tears, and she caved. Yuki was furious when he found out, not knowing what his perverted brother was up to. He actually stayed in the shop for a week before grudgingly admitted that Ayame's intentions were unusually noble.

It has been three years since she meet the Sohmas and learned their secret. Throughout it all, she accepted everything they threw her way – Shigure's and Ayame's teasing and innuendos, Kyo's true form and Akito's cruelty. The Junnishi loved her more for it. They are all protective of her and cared for her in their own ways.

She finally graduated high school and helped Kyo escape his imprisonment. Due to Ayame's generosity, Tohru was getting paid so much more than her previous job, she could now work less. With more time and money, she started to enroll herself into a nearby community college. Yuki was in the prestigious Tokyo University, studying agriculture. They still saw each other every day as she is still staying at the Shigure's house. She tried to leave. Shigure turned on his tears like a tap and she got manipulated into staying.

Yuki and Tohru still talk to Kyo weekly. Just as Akito was going to order Kyo's imprisonment, Kyo escaped to the mountains with Shisho. They stayed there for awhile before moving to Kyoto, under different names and started a dojo. The dojo is slowly gaining recognition, so they are doing well. Kagura followed her love after graduating high school. Kyo gradually learned to love and appreciate the little boar.

_As time moved on…_

Inch by inch, the unassuming Onigiri wormed her way romantically into the heart of an unsuspecting Junnishi.

* * *

_Author's Notes – This chapter seems a little rush – I apologise. But I do have to establish the timeline and how Tohru started working for Ayame without being long-winded._

_I hope you are enjoying this little story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I do appreciate constructive criticism and will appreciate if you can spare a couple of minutes to tell me what you think._

_Till Chapter 4 – Sayonara!_


	4. The Years Before Part 2 Friends?

Chapter 4 – The Years Before…(Part 2)

* * *

Mine has never seen Ayame in such a state. He was really annoyed. Today was a photo shoot for his new collection. They were supposed to have 6 models but the agency only sent 5. That had slowed the process down and they are running out of time. To hire the models for another day would throw the project into the red - financially.

Ayame looked around for ideas. Then he saw Tohru at the computer tallying the sales for the week. A wicked idea began to form in his head and his mouth curved at the sides. Mine followed his line of vision, 'Matte, Ayame. You can't expect Tohru to wear some of these things. Yuki will murder you.' Ayame looked at his trusty assistant. She had a point. Besides Yuki, Tohru will never pulled it through if she is made to wear anything revealing.

He walked to the rack of clothes and started to sort them thorough. He picked out 5 pieces that were the least revealing. He placed them on the couch and beckoned Mine. She eyeballed the items. 'They look innocent enough. They are still very sensual…'

'Hai, but that's our business ne?'

'Guess so, you better pray that Yuki does not find out.'

'Hahahaha! He should be here. We will break down all resistance. We'll conquer…'

'Ayame-san. I am done for today,' called Tohru. 'Is there anything else you would like me to do.'

Ayame gave Mine a pleading look. Mine sighed.

'Tohru. We have a problem.' Mine started. Tohru began her descent into panic as Mine explained the situation to her. She showed the young girl the items she was to model. While they were talking, Ayame practiced his 'pluuuueazzzzeeeee, Tohru look' in the mirror.

'But…' Tohru started. Ayame looked into her eyes with his best puppy look and his well-practiced 'I need to manipulate Tohru' look. Mine could not help but grinned at the little display of deceit in front of her. And as usual, Tohru gave in.

Mine brought her to the dressing room. The make-up artist and Mine discussed Tohru's look and hair-do. Ayame started moving from set to set, watching and directing.

Towards the end of the day, he wondered into a set and stopped short. His eyes widened. Tohru was posing for the camera with the sweetest smile. Her hair was curled and piled onto the top of her head with strands falling over her face and neck. She had very little make-up on. She wore the last of the nightgowns she was to model. It was an ivory silk gown with an empire-line. It accentuated her breasts. The rest of the gown flowed down her body landing gently on her bare feet. Ayame's eyes took in every detail.

'Breathe. Breath boss, you are about to pass out.' Ayame started and turned to see Mine. She was grinning wickedly at him. Ayame shook his head mentally and let his smooth persona slide back.

'Hmmm, what are you looking at?'

'You! Are you sure she is just a friend?'

'What are you talking about? ' Ayame gave her a small frown. 'You know that we are just friends. You work here with us.' He turned to look at Tohru again as she followed the camera man's directions and strike a different pose. Despite her shyness, she was really good.

Mine studied her boss. She could see that he was a little confused by his own reactions. She smirked.

'Ayame.' He turned around. 'You know not be fool around with her.'

'Mine. If we were not friends for so long, I would have killed you for that statement.

'Good. I want to be sure that you are aware.' Mine looked steadily at Ayame. He was really surprised that Mine would want to protect Tohru. He smiled. Tohru is definitely one girl that needed watching. She was just too clueless.

'Anyway, she is Yuki's.'

'Don't try to convince me. Convince yourself, boss. Ah! Tohru you are done? Let's get you changed.'

Mine went to the girl and linked arms with her. They talked and giggled. Tohru threw her head back and waved at Ayame. She had a good time. Ayame gave her a thumbs-up.

'What is Mine talking about? Of course Tohru belongs to Yuki. Maybe Kyo. I am too old for her.' Ayame thought as he started to wind-up the project.

'Aren't I? Damn, I need to stop thinking. What am I doing? It's Tohru, for goodness' sake.' Ayame shook his head violently and pushed all thoughts of Tohru to the back of his mind.

* * *


	5. The Years Before Part 3 Poof

Chapter 5 The Years Before…Part 3

* * *

Ayame started to clear the store. He gave all the creations to the modelswho modeled them. The only one who left any piece behind was Tohru. She didn't know that she was allowed to keep any of them. He folded them neatly into a pile. His eyes closed as he thought of her in the white gown again.

'Bye, Boss', Mine yelled over her shoulder as she went out of the shop to meet her fiancée, Jin.

'Bye.' Ayame waved. He was clearing the front of the shop. He walked into the inner room and sat on the couch with a sigh. The harrowing day was over. He closed his eyes and allowed some calm to overtake him.

Tohru watched as he rested. A small frown formed on her forehead. When did she start to watch him like that? Lately, she found herself watching Ayame, almost every moment she can, taking in his beautiful face and graceful body. She was in awe with his talents, thankful for his generosity. For the first time today, she saw him angry. She knew he was more than a silly façade that he displayed to the world. She liked all of it.

Tohru absently shook her head. What _was _she thinking? Ayame was out of her league. She smiled. The Sohmas were out of her league. They took her in kindness and here she was day-dreaming about one of their sons – the best, in her opinion. It was enough that they gave her a place to stay, encouraged her during her high school years and gave her a job. She had achieved more than her mother had expected of her. She mentally shook herself out of her daydreams.

'Bye, Ayame.'

He jumped and turned around. Tohru had changed into her street clothes and was ready to leave.

'Tohru-kun. I thought you left.'

'I had tea with Mine before she left and had just changed out of your clothes.' She blushed a little. Ayame smiled, wondering if she was thinking about how she looked while modeling.

'Beautiful.' The word came out before he could stop it. Her eyes widened in question.

Ayame was shocked himself, but recovered quickly. He smiled and shook his head. 'Do you want something to eat?'

Tohru nodded. They locked up the shop and headed to Ayame's favourite dumpling restaurant. On the way, Ayame slipped into his old self, teasing and chatting up a storm.

'Mine's wedding is next week, isn't it?'

'Yes,' Tohru answered while tackling her dessert.

'Are you going with Yuki?' Ayame asked. Somehow, he couldn't look at her while waiting for her to answer.

'No, Yuki said he might be late due to his work at the university and since I am the bridesmaid, I would have to be there early.'

'You are the bridesmaid?'

'Hai. Didn't you know?'

'Mine must have told me. But it has been so busy at the shop, it must have slipped my mind. So I guess I'll see you there early then.'

Ayame walked Tohru back, they walked in silence. Each lost in their thoughts.

'Tohru…, ' Ayame started as he turned around to face her. Tohru, absorbed in her thoughts, did not notice that he had stopped and walked right into him. She instinctively used her hands to stop herself…POOF

* * *


	6. THe Years Before Part 4 Dangerous Gro

The Years Before…Part 4

* * *

_Poof_

Tohru fell and the hebi fell between her legs.

'Ahhhh…I am so sorry, sooo sorry.' Tohru screamed, flagging her arms and looking at the snake that came to a rest on her tummy. 'Oh my God, I am going to step…'

'It's okay, Tohru. Calm down'

She looked down into his golden eyes. Tohru never realized how very mesmerizing his eyes were. She found it so very hard to look away. His head was looking up at her while his tail was slowly curling around her left thigh. He slowly moved his head upwards towards her.

_Poof_

Ayame was still between her legs. His right leg was entwined with her left. He used his hands to support himself such that he was looking straight into her eyes. They couldn't look away. Ayame felt like he was drowning, he was having problems breathing and yet he wanted the feeling to stay. He moved closer to Tohru, slowly as not to startle her. But she held his gaze. He lifted a hand, inching and longing to touch what was in front of him…

'My, my, what will the neko and the nezumi say if they are witnessing this! You naughty, naughty hebi.' Shigure swatted Ayame's nose. That broke the spell. A flash of annoyance flickered in Ayame's eyes before he composed himself. He stood up. He heard a gasp. He looked down and saw Tohru's head turned and her face bright red.

Shigure grinned at the sight before him. This was way too precious. The inu was storing teasing material for teasing later. Tohru turned her head, while Ayame picked himself and his clothes up. As he dressed, he pulled himself together mentally.

'Jealous? But my lover, you know I'll do anything for you.'

'Aa. So she is nothing but a plaything then?' Shigure asked, nuzzling Ayame.

'Yes, my lover. You are the only one for me.'

'Yes!' They winked and did their usual thumbs-up. Tohru watched them and laughed. Although disappointed, she was glad that Shigure came. Ayame was stirring emotions in her, she never knew she had. Watching the cousins bantered, she smiled, they will never change.

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by. Ayame and Tohru had to run the shop while Mine took time off to prepare for the wedding. She was holding the wedding at a mountain resort and had to be there to supervise. She did the last fitting of her dress and Ayame made some corrections. Mine reminded them to be early on the wedding day and left with Jin to the resort.

Without Mine in the mornings, Ayame required Tohru to stay later in the night. Tohru had to rush to the shop from the classes.

Ayame was in a way glad to have Tohru till late. He had a perfect excuse to bring her out to dinner. So it became a routine. Tohru turned up for work in the afternoon. They worked till dinner, grabbed a bite at Ayame's favourite dumpling store and went back to the shop to tally up the sales and clean up. They fell into the comfortable routine and enjoyed each other's company. For the first time, Tohru saw a different side of Ayame – one without flowery speeches and innuendos.

The day before the wedding came swiftly. Tohru was about to leave the shop, when Ayame beckoned her to the back room. He held up an emerald nightgown. It was made with chiffon and silk. The chiffon layer gave the dress a dreamy look while the silk shimmered in the light. The silk layer had three slits. Two at the sides which stop just at the hips and the center slit stopped just at the crotch. The neckline was straight, an empire line was sewn just below the bust and the gown flow from there. The empire line had little daisies sewn on it. The nightgown was at once innocent and sexy.

'Oh…'breathed Tohru. It was beautiful.

'It's for you. You have worked so hard in the past couple of weeks. I just wanted to do something for you.' Ayame stated simply.

'This is too much, Aya. You really did not have to.'

'I did not have to, I want to.' He smiled. He wondered if she realized that she just called him by his nickname which no one else does except for the Junnishi. Not that he mind it at all.

'I…' Tohru looked up to his golden eyes, 'I…'

'You deserved it. Take it.' Ayame quickly folded it and wrapped it in tissue before slipping it into a bag. He had to put it away quick before he asked her to put it on for him.

Pushing all thoughts of Tohru in a nightgown away, he turned to her, 'Now, don't you put that on and tease my poor Yuki with it.'

Tohru blushed while he gave his blooming laugh.

* * *

Tohru walked home alone, relishing in the silence. She really hated it when Ayame cracked jokes about her and Yuki. She does not know why – maybe she does. When has she come to love him so much that it hurt? She stopped and looked up at her stars. Suddenly, a well of sadness grabbed her. She wished she had her mother to talk to, to explain to her what exactly is happening to her._

* * *

__What is going on?_ Ayame asked himself for the tenth time. He could not believe that he actually gave her the gown. She must think that he was a pervert, he smiled – not that it was anything new. He got inspired and spent the night before sewing the gown for her. 

Maybe he should talk to someone, but who? Shigure? No, not that pervert. Hatori?

Ayame sighed again and pushed his hair back. He better stop all thoughts of Tohru before they hit dangerous ground. A part of him already decided that he was on dangerous ground.

* * *


	7. The Years Before Part 5 The Wedding 1

The Years Before…Part 5 The Wedding (1)

* * *

Ayame sipped his wine as the girl hung on his arm chatting up a storm. He smiled indulgently. He mentally rolled his eyes and wished she could disappear. He looked around the reception area, there were tons of people, and not one of them was the one he wanted to be with. Where was she? Did some college boy take her to some back room or back garden? She was not very good at defending herself. If some kid with raging hormones get to her, - he felt himself fuming at the thought.

'Ayame-san, are you listening?' The girl whined. He nodded and she continued her one-way chatter. His eyes continued to roam the grounds. And there she was.

She was a vision of beauty. Her dress complemented Mine's. It had simple lines and no fluffy lace like most bridesmaid dress. It was long and ended with a fish-tail train. It totally accentuated her figure. Her hair was up with tendrils, it gave a sexy bedroom romantic look.

Ayame shook his head. Bedroom and Tohru did not go together. The faster he etched that to his mind, the better. She was surrounded by young men who were trying to get her attention. She looked lost and harassed, she was not used to the attention. Ayame politely excused himself and was about to go to her when he saw Yuki standing next to her. They looked perfect together. He wore a black shirt with a tie and black pants. It was a simple but yet elegant get-up. Ayame's heart gave a little squeeze when he saw Yuki taking Tohru's hand and leading her to the dance floor. They looked perfect together.

'Ah, young love. Unlike us, don't you agree?' Shigure's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and grinned at his cousin while they went on their usual routine of greeting each other.

'Do you want to tell me what is going on?' Shigure asked, suddenly serious. 'I saw the way you look at Yuki and Tohru.' Ayame opened his mouth to deny, 'Don't Aya. I know you better than that.'

Ayame looked at his cousin.

'I think I am in love with her.' His eyes opened with shock. This was the first time he admitted the fact to himself. He looked defeated. Shigure hid a small smile. This was the first time Ayame had ever said he loved someone. _His_ delicate little flower, no less. He knew this was not a time to tease Ayame. For once, the hebi was seriously caught in the net of love. He looked at the young couple dance. Tohru had a light flush on her face, but that was her, she always blushed when she was in close proximity to men. The look in her eyes was not of love though. Yuki, however, was looking at the little onigiri tenderly. Shigure narrowed his eyes. He could foresee problems. He sighed, that's the life of the Junnishi, nothing came without a price. He ran his hands through his hair, but first things first.

'Have you told her?'

'Are you mad? She is eleven years my junior. She is absolutely precious to all us Junnishi, not to mention Uo and Hana. I don't want to be cursed by that freaky Megumi. And that is after I get killed by Kyou and black Haru. Get hugged to death by Momji and possibly and possibly…' Ayame slowed down and lowered his voice, '…possibly hated by Yuki. Not like he does not already.'

'You did not mention Tohru herself. How do you think she will react?'

'I don't know, if I do, trust me I will not be talking to you but to her.'

'Who's her?' An innocent voice piped in.

They turned to find Tohru and Yuki standing behind them. Ayame was struck dumb, he did not hear them coming, have they heard any part of the conversation?

'You, my little flower. I was just telling Aya how beautifully my little flower has blossomed. And now you will leave my nest!' Shigure bawled loudly. Yuki rolled his eyes. 'Yuuuuki-kun must protect my little flower from these fiends who want to take her and taste her sweet nectar…' Yuki decided at that point to punch him

* * *


	8. The Years Before Part 6 The Wedding 2

The Years Before…Part6 The Wedding (2)

Hi everyone, just want to update my disclaimer - The concept and characters of Fruits Basket are not mine, I am just borrowing them for my own entertainment.

Thanks so much for reviewing, it kept me going quite a bit.

Thanks heaps -again

* * *

After Yuki gave Shigure a very sore jaw –

'Yuki-Kun…aaaaaa, Shigure-san…' Tohru started in a panic. Yuki grabbed her hand and walked away. Tohru looked back, Shigure was holding on to his jaw, stretching his hand towards her with tears flowing freely.

'_My_ blossoming flower.' He bawled as Ayame dragged him to the hotel's medical room.

When they were out of sight, Shigure straightened himself.

'Yuki sure packs a good punch.'

'You deserved it. _Sweet nectar?_' Even I felt like punching you. Really, Shigure!'

The inu smiled impishly. 'Well, at least I saved you from having to answer Tohru.'

'True.'

'Do you still love me?' Shigure asked Ayame with eyes bright with tears, lips trembling.

'Always, my love. Forever.'

'Yessss!'

Shigure was given an ice-pack and painkillers. Ayame settled his cousin in his room, making sure that he took the painkillers given to him. The painkillers knocked Shigure to sleep pretty soon.

By now, most guests had left except for those who were staying in the hotel. Those that stayed behind were served dinner. Mine and Jin had disappeared. Ayame walked around the grounds looking for a familiar face, then he saw Tohru and Yuki talking and having dinner together. They seemed to be having a lot of fun. He never saw Yuki smiled or laughed. And there he was laughing and smiling with Tohru. He watched them for a long time and debated if he should join them. Before he could decide on anything, the arm-hanging female at the reception found him and dragged him to dinner at her table with her equally ditzy friends. His smooth and flirty persona took over. Throughout dinner, he entertained the ladies with his innuendos and teasing, not noticing that ever so often, a pair of blue eyes watched him.

* * *

Ayame walked out into the courtyard. Tall bamboos gave the courtyard a mysterious and quiet environment. The cool breeze helped calm Ayame. He wore his sleeping yutaka and had braided his hair in preparation for sleep.

Mine and Jin had reserved a guest house for their wedding party. The guest house had 10 rooms, including one for the newly-wedded couple. The rest were given to everyone who helped them through the planning and the execution of the wedding. Ayame was given a room which has access to the courtyard. While talking his walk, he noticed a light at the other end of the courtyard where, he assumed, was another room.

He walked, savoring the solitude. His mind needed quiet. He had been troubled for so long. The little conversation he had with Shigure did little to tame the rush of emotions he held within him. He wondered if Tohru could love a person like him? His loudness, constant teasing and flirting? His job isn't exactly what most mothers would want for their daughters' boyfriends to have.

'I am so unlike Yuki. He's the perfect one. Smart, calm and handsome. Even his curse is better – at least he has legs. I just slither around.' He sighed 'Would she have me?'

Then – he stopped.

In the middle of the courtyard was a koi pond. At the side of the pond was a formation of rocks, meant for someone to sit there to enjoy the koi. On a rock, was Tohru. She wore the green nightgown he made for her. The moonlight shone on her fair skin. She was sitting on a rock, with a toe twirling the water. Her hair was wet and held up by a hair-stick. The slits of the gown had parted, he could see her legs. Her breasts were accentuated by the empire-line. She looked better than he had imagined.

Ayame stood there. It was as though time had stopped. He did not know what to do. Should he leave or go to her? Loud laughter broke the moment. Tohru startled and looked up straight into Ayame's eyes. Her eyes widened and she blushed. Her hands wentup toher chest. He held her eyes. Not wanting her to look away. She broke the gaze, blushing furiously.

'Ayame…san. Ano…'

He walked towards her. When she saw his feet, she was forced to look at him again. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted at his closeness. Ayame felt control and reason seeping away. He bent down towards her, slowly, allowing her time to scream, slap him or pass out. She did none of these. He cupped her face gently in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. He felt her hands at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. They felt each other's warmth, as Ayame got closer to her. He kissed her. He opened his eyes and saw love shining back at him. She touched his face tenderly and smiled. He got his answer.

* * *

The curtains moved quietly together as she moved away from her window. A small smile started to form on her face.

'Koiishi, what was so interesting outside?' Jin asked as he sat up on the bed.

Mine turned and smiled at her husband. She jumped into bed with him. The last thought she had before she too was lost in a symphony of heartbeats -'At last the snake charmer has snared her snake!'

* * *


	9. THe Years Before Part 7 Of Love

The Years Before…Part (7) Of Love and…

Disclaimer - They are not mine.

WARNING - This chapter does contain certain descriptions of an adult nature -please do not read the chapter if you might get offend by such suggestions or if you are not of age.

To my reviewers - Thank you for all your kind comments.

000—000---000

The sun rays poured into the room, illuminating the lovers on the couch. Ayame stirred and opened his eyes. He moved and found that a weight was on his lap. He looked down, Tohru was asleep. The sheet that was covering them had fallen mostly to the floor, leaving the both of them topless. His hand was tangled in her hair, and the other was on her waist. Knowing how embarrassed she would be if she wakes up to see them like that, Ayame sat still, watching her.

He could not believe how happy he was. Since Mine's wedding, Tohru and he had been spending a lot of time together. They did not make an issue out of it or made any earth-shattering announcement. So not everyone of their friends knew about it. They were 'caught' a couple of times. Once they bumped into Uo who saw them holding hands and Ayame kissing Tohru. She marched into the store that next day adorned in the Red Butterfly's coat, threatening Ayame with all sorts of physical pain if he ever hurt Tohru.

Another time, Kisa and Hiro caught them sharing a sundae in a ice-cream store. The younger couple joined them and they ended up watching a movie together. None of those who saw them ever discussed it with anyone else. Kisa and Hiro knew the consequences of letting such a relationship known in the Sohma's household. Uo was just too busy with work and she was just happy that Tohru was happy.

Shigure had been complaining to Ayame about him hoarding _his_ flower and abandoning him as a lover. As a consolation, Ayame promised to create a special gown for Shigure, if he ever found himself a girlfriend.

The only cloud in Ayame's happiness was Yuki. He does not seem to have noticed what was going on. Partly because he was always at the University, he had been recruited into a special group experimenting with hybrids of orchids. Ayame never mentioned this to Tohru, partly because she did not seem to know that Yuki could be in love with her and partly Ayame did not want to worry her. She does get so flustered over such things and it could get so complicated. Ayame sighed. Then, he felt a hand on his face.

'Aya..'

He looked down. 'Konbanwa, it's about time you joined me.' He leaned over to kiss her and his hand started to traced her side, moving from her waist to the rise of the hips.

'Hmm, nice but I have to go. I am supposed to make dinner at home today.' Tohru looked at her lover, her eyes were half-closed trying to keep awake. 'And we still have to close the shop.'

'Ughhh, do we have to? We can spend all night like this.'

Tohru blushed when she realized her state of undress she sat up and picked up a large part of the sheet to cover herself. Ayame leaned back to watch her, knowing it would make her more conscious.

'Stop it.'

'Stop what? Can't I look at the love of my life?'

'…'

Ayame threw his head back and laughed. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. 'That's what I love about you, you are incorruptible.'

Tohru gave him a little frown and started to dress. Ayame stood up and walked to the windows to close the shutters. Tohru watched him and felt a stirring in her stomach. He was so beautiful. Tohru had never felt so loved since her mother died. Ayame had taught her so much - to accept love as well as to give. He gave her more than anyone in the recent years had given to her.

'Admiring the view?'

Tohru turned beet-red. 'Stop it!' She pouted. Ayame laughed. She ran her fingers through her hair and bunched them up into a pony-tail. 'I am going to get the takings for today and finished up the accounts.'

She walked out into the store, and started to close for the day. She could not believe that they got into such passion and left the store completely opened while they…she blushed at the thought. Then, the doors of the store opened. She turned around and saw Yuki.

'Tohru-kun. Are you closing?'

'Hai, Yuki-kun. Come in. Are you done for the day?'

'Hai. I thought you might want me to walk you home.'

Tohru smiled, 'That will be nice. I still have more work to do. Could you wait?'

'Sure.' Yuki settled down at the table with her and they chatted while Tohru input into the computer the sales for the day. Yuki told her all about his project, which he was really excited about.

Ayame heard the door opened and Yuki's voice. He hurriedly pulled on his robe and brushed his hair. He frowned as he braided his hair. Why was Yuki here? He walked out into the store.

'Konbanwa, Yuki.'

Yuki turned and frowned at his brother. 'Do you have to keep her here so late? She's got schoolwork and she is still helping out around the house. Learn the accounting program and do your own accounts.'

'Yuki-kun, it's alright, really. Here I am done. Shall we all go to Shigure-san's house for dinner? I make something easy, if you don't mind.'

Yuki smiled at Tohru, 'Anything you make will be fine.'

Tohru looked at Ayame, 'Aya, will you be coming?'

Yuki looked at his brother for his answer. He did not want Ayame to come. He had not spent much time with Tohru with him being in that special project and Tohru working extra hours to cover for Mine. Ayame studied his brother.

He smiled, 'Yuki is right, I should be closing. Why don't you go ahead with him.' He saw the disappointment in her eyes. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' His voice held a promise, only Tohru heard. She brightened up. 'Hai, see you tomorrow Aya.'

Ayame watched them walked until they were out of sight. He knew that they need to let everyone know about their relationship soon. Especially Yuki. Right now, he would rather face Akito, than Yuki's wrath if he ever found out about him and Tohru.

000---000---000

Yuki listened as Tohru talked about her college. She had decided to do accounting, partly to help Ayame but also she thought that it was the most practical thing to do. She could easily look for a job after graduation. She described to Yuki, Ayame's latest creations and the interesting customers that come into the store. He watched her, admiring how her hair moved in the breeze and her enthusiasm in everything that she was involved in.

Somehow in the midst of listening to her chatter, Yuki can't help but feel that something was not right. He mentally played the scene at the store, what was bothering him so much? He studied the girl next to him. What was it about her that seemed so different?

000---000---000

A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. The Years Before Part 8 Brothers

Disclaimer – They are not mine - sob

A/N – Thanks for reading this story. Several of you emailed me and told me that you never thought Tohru/Ayame pairing was possible until you read this story. I love this pairing, I think Ayame's 'naughtiness' and Tohru's innocence just go so well together. Perhaps because I have lots of friends who have been paired like that and the relationships had worked so well.

I know that the characters here are a little OCC. I feel that the situation presented here is so different from the manga/anime, that a different aspect of their character emerges.

On with the story

* * *

Part 8 - Brothers

* * *

'Has it been four years?' Shigure wondered as he watched Tohru hanged the sheets out to dry. 'It seemed like she's been here forever.' He mused. The four years Tohru spent with the Sohmas had been eventful. Each of the cursed cousins had grown to love Tohru in their own way. 'But none more than Ayame, I guess.' Just then, Yuki walked out to lend Tohru a hand. 'Well, this is something you don't see everyday.' Shigure thought. He frowned. He knew that Ayame and Tohru did not hide their relationship, but then they did not make it known as well. The excuse Ayame gave was Akito. But Shigure knew he was trying to buy time.

'Someone better talk soon.' Shigure said to himself, making a mental note to talk to Aya in his mind. 'It could get out of hand.'

000---000

'All done.' Tohru picked up the laundry basket. 'Arigatou Yuki-kun, for your help. Would you like a snack?'

'Hai' Yuki smiled. 'How is schoolwork, Tohru-kun. I hope Ayame is not keeping you in the store too much.'

Tohru blushed, she was thinking of why Ayame kept her back so late recently. Yuki saw the blush and started to get angry.

'Did the Baka do anything to you?'

'Huh?' Tohru looked at Yuki, he was fuming. She shook her head fervently. 'No..no Yuki-kun. He did not do anything…er…I did not…er. You see, Mine isn't around, and we have more work to do. Also, customers tend to shop around this time for Christmas. It's important that they do so early, so that each creation will be ready and in perfect condition.'

Yuki frowned a little. Something was amiss, but he just couldn't put his finger in it.

* * *

Yuki shut down his laptop. He finished his research paper earlier than expected. He packed his things and dropped his paper into his lecturer's box. He looked at his watch and realized that it was closing time at Ayame's shop. He walked towards the shop.

'Maybe I'll bring Tohru for dinner today. It's been so long since I sat and talked to her.' Smiling to himself, he strolled towards the store.

The store still has its 'Open' sign on. Yuki pushed the door opened. The front was empty, the lights were off. But that was usual during closing. He dropped his bag and walked towards the inner room. Sometimes, Ayame fits his customers there.

He opened the door. The sun was setting, bringing its dying light into the room. His eyes adjusted to the lighting, searching for someone – then they widened as he took the scene in front of him. Ayame and Tohru were on the couch, sleeping. A large sheet was thrown over the both of them. Tohru's was on Ayame's lap, his hand was entangled in her hair and the other was draped protectively over her waist. A loud gasp escaped.

Tohru heard something and sat up. The sheet fell off her. Another gasp. She turned and saw Yuki.

'Yuki-kun!'

Ayame heard Tohru's loud exclaim and her hands grabbing the sheet to cover herself. He shook the sleepiness off, and stood up. Another loud gasp. He turned and saw his little brother at the doorway. His eyes widen.

'Yuki!'

'How could you!'

'It's not what it seems.' Ayame reached down to grabbed his clothes.

'Do you think I am stupid?'

'Yuki-kun, we have been…' Tohru tried to explain and protect her modesty at the same time. 'We…'

A hand swung past her and landed on Ayame's jaw. 'Bam!' the door slammed shut behind Yuki.

Ayame pulled his clothes on quickly, 'I am going after him.' He turned to look at Tohru, her eyes were filled with tears. He knew that she was confused with Yuki's reaction. He gave her a small smile, 'Don't worry, I'll straighten everything with Yuki.' With that he ran out.

* * *

Ayame ran after Yuki. He could no longer see him in front. 'Damn.' Ayame slowed to a walk and tried to calm himself down. Where can Yuki go? Then, it struck him. Tohru mentioned a secret base – one where she spent a lot of time with Yuki. He stood still, debating whether or not to go. Then with a certain determination, to see this through, he ran towards the base.

Yuki heard footsteps coming towards him. He recognized the sound of the steps, except they were usually walking away from him. Did she tell him about this too? This was supposed to be their secret hide-out, for just the two of them. Their scared place.

'Yuki…'

'Was there nothing secret between the two of you? How could she tell you about this place? It's ours.' Yuki turned to face his brother his eyes were shining with anger and hatred "OURS!'

Ayame flinched, not sure if it was his words or his hatred, which was so clear in his voice that made him to that. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

'When…when did it started?'

'Since Mine's wedding. Yuki, you have to understand. We did not intend…'

'That has always been your excuse, isn't Ayame? You never had intentions to hurt. You were too young, too ignorant, too selfish. But your actions were unintentional.' Yuki lashed out at his brother. 'How could you? How could you do this to me? Is there nothing sacred to you? Am I that unimportant?'

'I…'

Yuki turned away. 'You have always been favoured one. Okaasan loves you more, Otousan loves you more and now Tohru…'

'That's not true, Yuki. Okaasan…'

'Why do you think I was 'given' to Akito? Do you think they will bear for you to go through what I went through? You were the precious one, the loved one. I was the extra.' He spat the words out.

Ayame opened his eyes in amazement. Was that what Yuki thought? Yuki was the chosen one because he was the 'good' child while he was deemed too uncontrollable. His eyes narrowed with compassion. He wished he protected his little brother, he wished he was there to comfort him and he wished - his hands balled in fists - he wished he never fell in love with Tohru.

In a strained voice, 'Would it make you happy if I left her?'

Without a thought, Yuki blurted out 'Yes. Leave her alone. Leave me alone. Disappear from our lives.'

Golden eyes widen with shock. He did not know what to expect when he asked the question. He did not even know why he asked that question. He only knew he had to take away Yuki's pain, be a big brother for once, but to leave her…could he do it? He turned around and started to walk away. Quietly, not caring if his little brother heard or not, he said,

'Yuki. I'll do that for you. For once, I will resume my responsibilities as a big brother. I'll not disappoint you again.'

Deep in thought, he did not see Shigure in front of him. He walked right into his cousin. He looked at the inu.

'That's a promise that would be hard to keep.' Shigure said, clearly having overheard the entire conversation. He was looking for the brothers when he chanced upon Yuki's yelling. Tohru had called him and told him what had happened at the shop.

'It's none of your business and do not tell Tohru what has transpired here. She will have enough to deal with soon.' Ayame said while walking away, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

Shigure watched with cousin walked away with saddened eyes. Why was things turned out like this?

* * *

Please review, they really keep me going:) 


	11. The Years Before Part 9 Broken

Broken

Tohru dried the dishes absentmindedly. Her body in remote mode, routine chores had taken a life of their own and she no longer needed to be conscious of what she was doing. She felt really tired. She's been this way since… Tears formed – she furiously wiped her eyes, refusing to let sad thoughts overcome her. She smiled. She looked at her reflection in the window and smiled. She tried a wide smile, and another and another. Then she cried.

Shigure leaned on the wall just outside the kitchen. He listened as Tohru cried to herself.

000---000---000---000

Yuki pottered around his secret base. He cleaned out the mess he created after yelling at Ayame. He had torn out the strawberry runners and leeks in his anger. He had since cleaned out the ruined plants and left the empty spaces - empty, not knowing what should take their place. Just like the empty hole in him, he does not know what he could use to plug it.

He had spent a lot of time here since he found out about Tohru and his brother, either here or the library. He felt that he had nowhere to go. He had been avoiding Tohru, eating his meals after everyone else, often in his room. He left the house at the crack of dawn. Shigure had tried to get him to talk. He felt that there was nothing to talk about. He felt betrayed. He was used to being betrayed by his brother. But Tohru…still a part of him could not fault her - afterall he had never professed his love.

He laid on the ground. His love. Was it so unwanted? He thought his actions were obvious, that Tohru should have realized that he loved her. He closed his eyes and dreamt about their earlier days.

When things were not so complicated and when they were all friends.

000---000---000---000

Ayame stretched his arms. He had been working non-stop since two days ago. With Christmas in 2 weeks, urgent orders were placed. Ayame just took more than he normally would. He was one that placed leisure time more than work. But having extra time these days just got him into dreaming and dreaming got him miserable.

'_No!' He heard her whispered. He looked up and saw Tohru at the doorway. When she looked at him and saw his expressionless face, she turned and ran away. He did not follow her. He pushed the girl who was clinging on him away and told her to go home. She stormed out after calling him all kinds of names. He deserved in, after all he had used her, used her to chase away a girl who did not really belong to him._

Ayame picked up the phone and dialed Mine's number.

'Hello?'

'Hello. This is Sohma Ayame. May I speak with Mine?'

'Hai, Aya-kun. How can I help you or are you calling to fire me now that you have the lovely Tohru-kun in your store and arms?' A teasing voice asked.'

Ayame grimaced. 'Mine…' His voice shook. He stopped to composed himself. 'Mine, I am calling because I need your help. I know you are not due back until after the New Year, but I am really swamped here.'

'What about Tohru-kun? Isn't she there?'

'She is not working here anymore.' Ayame said coolly with a hint of steel in his voice.

Mine knew this tone. Ayame seldom used it because he often relied on his power of persuasion. When he used this tone, he meant business. No questions – just do as you are told.

'What kind of help do you need?'

'Mainly sewing. I do the tacking, and you'll need to machine in the seams and hand-sew certain details. I'll call Kimura-san to help too.' Kimura Tokia was a kindly older woman who did work for Ayame when he really needed it. Mine thought, if Ayame needed two persons to help that meant he took in more than he could handle. That was highly unusual, but she knew better than to ask.

'Can I work from home?'

'Of course.'

'Okay, then. I'll come in tomorrow and we'll discussed the details then.'

'Doomo, Mine. You are a lifesaver.'

'And I am also available for you to talk to about anything.'

'I know. But there's nothing to discuss except work. I'll see you tomorrow.' With that Ayame hung up.

Slowly a throbbing ache crept up from his neck to his head. Ayame sat on his couch with a glass of wine. Willing himself to de-stress before he transform. He sipped the wine.

'_No!' She whispered. Her eyes wide and tears formed at the rims. That was the last straw. For two weeks, she endured the flirting and teasing that was going on between Ayame and Mia. The girl from Mine's wedding. Tohru remembered her. She was hanging on Ayame throughout the wedding. She wanted to ask Ayame about her. She just appeared in the store one day and started work, if you can call what she does work. She was just hanging on Ayame, as though she was a growth that suddenly sprouted on his side. Tohru did not have a chance at all to talk to Ayame. Then, just as she had about enough about what was go on, she walked into them. Ayame's hands were under Mia's blouse and she had her head thrown back with pleasure._

'_No!'_

Tohru's voice kept playing in Ayame's mind. He shut his eyes tight to try to drown the voice. Her voice carried so much emotions – hurt, disbelief and more hurt. She sounded as though she was drowning. He opened his eyes and to try to chase the images in his mind away. 'I am driving myself crazy.' He drank the rest of the wine. He laid down on the couch and pulled the sheet to his chin. He smelt Tohru. He pulled the sheet over his head allowing the smell to envelope him and to comfort him to sleep.

000---000---000---000

Yuki stood up and brushed himself, ridding his clothes of soil and dried leaves. It was evening. He must have fallen asleep while thinking. He looked at his garden there was nothing else for him to do. He started towards the house. A place he called home for so long. It was more than just a shelter to him. It was where once he felt comradeship and love. He walked with a heavy heart. He had hardly spoken more than two words to Tohru since the incident. He knew at least that she was coming home earlier, as now there were always home-cooked dinners. He sighed, he should stop running away.

'Tadaima' He called out.

'Okaeri-nasai.' A soft voice greeted from the kitchen. He took a deep breathe and walked into the kitchen. There she was. Yuki frowned. She looked really tired and thin. She seemed to have lost weight. She smiled at him.

'You are home.' She said softly. 'I have missed you in the past two months.'

Yuki stood at the doorway, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Tohru swayed, she stopped herself from falling but in the process dropped the plate of food she was holding.

'Tohru!' Yuki shouted as he ran towards her. She slipped and almost fell onto the broken pieces of the plate when Yuki caught her. He took a sharp intake of breathe as he realized that the front of her skirt had blood. She was bleeding.

The loud crash and Yuki's shout brought Shigure from his study. He went into the kitchen just as Yuki caught Tohru.

'Ha'ri, call Ha'ri, Shigure. Quick. Something is very wrong. She is bleeding.'


	12. The Years Before Part 10 Healing 1

Disclaimer - I do not own them.

A/N - In this particular chapter and the next, the characters are a little out of character due to the circumstances of this story. Also, this chapter have some adult issues - so you have been warned.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please do so again - it's fun reading your comments.

Healing – Part 1

* * *

Hatori held Tohru's hand for a little longer than it was needed. He was full of questions. He looked around the room and found what he was looking for on top of her dresser. He looked at the package and the log Tohru had written for herself. The girl has a lot of explaining to do, to him at least. He had given her specific instructions to come back to him if she encountered any more problems.

Now, he'll have to go look for the baka who did this to her. He went into the living room where Shigure and Yuki waited. They looked up as he walked in.

'So, who should I congratulate?'

The blank faces that stared back at him told him what he needed. The fool was not in this house. Hatori lighted a cigarette. He took a drag and continued.

'Tohru is very weak. On top of her condition, she has lost a lot of weight and is not resting well.'

'On top of her condition, what are you talking about?' Yuki asked.

Shigure looked at Ha'ri. Then, he stood up and went to the phone. Ha'ri sat next to Yuki.

'She is pregnant. For how long, I can't be sure. The bleeding you saw is due to the fact the Tohru is not physically strong at this time and she is somewhat punishing her body by not eating and resting well. If this go on, it is very bad. There can be complications. We might need to talk about an abortion. But I'll need more tests to be done.'

After the word 'pregnant', Ha'ri lost Yuki. The younger man was in a daze. Pregnant? But how? Then he thought back on the day he saw Tohru and Ayame in the store. He blushed.

'Was it you, Yuki?'

'I…' Yuki looked down, tears threatened to fall. 'I wish I was the one.' Then, without a word, he ran into the forest.

Hatori stood up wanting to go after him, seeking answers to the growing number of questions in his head.

'Ha'ri.' A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to find Shigure behind him. 'Leave him. He has enough to deal with at this moment.'

'Could you kindly fill me in on what on earth is going on?'

Shigure sighed. He pulled Hatori down next to him and lighted a cigarette. He talked while the dragon listened intently. He talked while they both waited for the snake to arrive.

000---000---000---000

Ayame slammed down the receiver and ran out the door, yelling for Kimura-san to lock up behind her. He caught a cab and sat back. What did Shigure say? Tohru fainted and Hatori said something about some serious condition. What did she do to herself in two months? Guilt started to build up in him, he was sure he was part of the cause.

He paid the driver and ran into the house. Shigure answered the door. Ayame pushed past him and started to go up the stairs, when Shigure pulled him back.

'Where are you going?'

'To Tohru, let go.'

'No, Ha'ri wants to talk to you.' Shigure was annoyed. For once, he wanted to hit Ayame. 'You were careless, Aya.'

'What are you talking about?' Ayame frowned. He took Shigure's hand off him, and started up the stairs again. Shigure jerked him back once more. Ayame turned to his cousin and was about to snap, when Shigure said in a firm voice,

'Ha'ri wants to talk to you before you see Tohru. There are some things you need to be aware of.'

'But…'

'Aya!' Ha'ri stopped him. 'We need to talk.'

They sat down at the table and Shigure brought tea and sake. 'You might want something strong after Ha'ri is done with you.'

'So what is going on?'

'Did you know that Tohru stopped taking her pills?'

'Huh?'

Ha'ri glared at him. Ayame shifted a little, but he held his ground. 'Look, we all need to be a little less cryptic and a little more straight-forward. I don't know what is going on. I have not seen Tohru for 2 months. It is tearing me apart but I needed to do it. Then I get a phone call form Shigure to get my butt here but there were no explanations. I come here and you start sprouting about pills – what pills and what is wrong with Tohru?'

Hatori looked at Ayame. He did look terrible. His eyes were red, his hair was a mess and he looked like he needed sleep. Hatori started again.

'Ayame, Tohru is pregnant.' Ha'ri stopped and took a drag. He flicked the ashes into an ashtray and continued.

'For how long I do not know, but I am guessing at least two months from what Shigure and you have told me. But she has not been taking care of herself. She has lost a lot of weight and she is very tired. She fainted this afternoon and she also bleeding. Now, the bleeding may not be an indication of anything serious, some women bleed in their first trimester.' Ha'ri stopped. 'That's to say the first 3 months of their pregnancy.'

'I know that,' Ayame protested.

'However, it could also mean something else. I would not know until more tests are done.'

Ayame was stumped.

'Now about the pills. Tohru came to me about six months ago about contraceptive pills. The first brand she tried did not agree with her, so I prescribed another one. I gave her specific instructions to come to me if there were problems. Now I am guessing here, I found her box of pills. It looks like she stopped taking them after 2 weeks, which meant that there was a problem. But she did not see me. Do you know anything about it?'

Ayame just stared at Hatori open-mouthed. Shigure poured a cup of sake and placed it in front of Ayame. Ayame stared at the both of them, not knowing what to say. Hatori lighted another cigarette. At least, Shigure was right about the hebi being in love. The king of chatter was rendered speechless. He continued, 'Tohru not taking the pills would explain her pregnancy, regardless of whether it's wanted. However, the main thing now is Tohru herself. I really need to talk to her and know more about what is happening before making any decision. But know this, Ayame the bleeding could be caused by some defects in the pregnancy and if the pregnancy does not spontaneously miscarry, then we'll need to schedule an abortion.'

Ayame took the cup of sake and drank it all. He set it down and stood up. 'I am going to her.'

'That's good. Don't upset her and keep what I just told you to yourself.'

Ayame barely nodded and ran up the stairs. He walked quietly to Tohru's room. He knocked softly on the door and walked in. Tohru was sitting up looking out of the window. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the knock. Ayame took in the sight before him. She was so thin and she looked so sad. He walked towards her, 'Tohru!' She startled and turned. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Her eyes were shining with newly formed tears. She clutched her blanket and looked down. She took a deep breathe and looked up again, smiling her goofy smile.

'I see that Yuk-kun and Shigure-san called you. How silly of them. I am perfectly fine.' She started, rambling on. She lifted her arms up and down a couple of times. 'Nothing to it. I probably skipped one too many meals. And there was tons of work from classes.' A couple of tears escaped and trailed down her face. She felt them and lifted her hands to her face. 'I…am..' She choked a little. She wiped her face and plastered her goofy smile again. 'Fine!'

Ayame walked to her and gathered her in his arms. 'Heh?' The little onigiri muttered in shock. He held her as tightly as he dared, not wanting to transform at this point. 'Don't ever say that you are fine when you are not. It's okay to be selfish, just a little. I don't mind it if it comes from you.'

'Kyo said the exact same words to me.' Tohru said. She pushed herself away and looked at Ayame. 'I am really fine. I don't want to keep you here, wasting your precious time. I will be sure to tell Yuki-kun and Shigure-san not to call you the next time I am ill. Gomen nasai.' She bowed.

'I love you.' Ayame told her, holding her face so her eyes were looking at his. Hatori knocked on the door softly and walked in. Ayame looked at him, it was clear in his expression that now was not the time for interruptions. Ha'ri shrugged. 'I need to further examine her now. You can wait outside or with Shigure.' Ayame squeezed Tohru's hand, 'We need to talk. I'll be back when Ha'ri is done.' He promised. Ha'ri patted him on the shoulder as he walked out.

Ayame walked down the stairs and just then Yuki walked in the front door. The brothers looked at each other. Then, Yuki struck him.


	13. The Years Before Part 11 Healing 2

* * *

Shigure ran to the brothers. Ayame struck out his hand to stop him. 'It's between us.' He turned to Yuki, 'Hit me as many times as you wish.' 'Well, don't mind if I do.' Yuki's fists pounded on Ayame, on his head, chest and various pasts of his body. Ayame stood his ground and allowed his brother's frustrations to rain on him.

'You bastard. You got her pregnant. You piece of crap. Low-life. You selfish bastard.' Yuki went on as he hit his brother again and again. He stopped and in the midst of his tears, he saw his brother stood firm as bruises began to show on his fair face. He gathered his emotions and renewed energy, his arms lifted for the next series of punches, when a hand stopped him.

'Enough,Yuki.' Hatori stood between the brothers. 'Enough or Tohru will force herself down the stairs to see what's going on. Shigure, bring some ice.'

He looked at Ayame's bruises, and then took hold of Yuki's arm. 'Let's go to the study, you both need to talk this out or it will never end.'

The Sohma men settled themselves in the study. Shigure was at his desk, Ha'ri perched on one edge. The both of them were sharing an ashtray between them. Yuki sat leaning against the shoji that lead to the garden and Ayame was in an armchair with a pack of ice of one of his cheeks.

'Yuki…' Hatori started. Then, Ayame stood up, cutting Ha'ri. He walked up to Yuki and sat in front of him. Then, he bowed. Yuki moved back into the shoji a little with shock. His brother had never bowed to anyone, apart from Akito.

'I am sorry. I am sorry I never came to your rescue when you were trapped in the main house with Akito. I am sorry I never took any responsibility as a big brother from the time you were born. I saw you grew up bitter and shy of other people. I wanted to help. You were right in hating me.' Ayame stopped to take a breath. 'I tried to make up for it once I realized my mistakes, but I guess it was too late.'

'I am sorry that I fell in love with Tohru even though I had a faint suspicion that you love her. But I am sorrier that I made you a promise that I obviously could not keep. Yuki, I love her. She is my life. She is my morning star and my nightly rest. She is the air I breathe and the food I crave. I love her.'

Hatori and Shigure looked at each other with eyebrows raised. They had never seen Ayame like that, not to mention the speech. It was sincere - an honest declaration of his affections of his brother and his love for Tohru. (Shigure was secretly taking notes for his next novel.)

Yuki was overwhelmed by Ayame's words. His brother had never looked so…so manly. Yuki saw, perhaps, what Tohru saw in him. His hands clutched into fists as waves of emotions rode through him. He stood up and without a word left the room.

He walked up the stairs. He needed to know. He wanted to hear it from Tohru herself and not second guess any more. He knocked and turned the knob. Tohru was sitting up in her bed, her head was against a mountain of pillow. Her eyes were closed. The cool breeze coming in from a small crack of the window was blowing her hair. Strands were floating across her face. He walked towards her. Her eyes opened and she turned. A huge smile shone on her face.

'Yuki-kun.'

Yuki sat on the chair beside her. He reached out and held her hand. Something he had never done spontaneously before.

'Tohru-kun, how are you feeling?'

'I am feeling fine. I want to go downstairs and start dinner, but Ha-san put on a stern face and told me to stay in bed.' Tohru laughed with the memory. Then, she remembered something and frowned a little. 'Ano…Yuki-kun. About the day you came into the store. Aaa…it was not what you thought it was.'

'What did you think was in my mind?'

'I thought maybe you thought that Aya was…aaa…that the…aaa affections were unwanted and that Aya…ano…'

'Was it? Unwanted?'

Tohru turned beet-red. She looked at Yuki, 'No. I love him. And I love this baby we made together.' She absent-mindedly touch her tummy. She turned her head towrads the window and whispered, ' I love him even though he does not love me back.' She bit her lower lip to stop them from trembling.

'And I?'

'Heh?'

'What am I to you?' He asked with his head lowered, not daring to look at her while bracing himself for the answer.

Shocked, Tohru studied him for a while. Her eyes darkened a little before she plastered her goofy smile, 'Why Yuki-kun, you are my very good friend! We went to school together, graduated from high-school together and grew plants together.'

Yuki cringed at the word 'friend' and unconsciously squeezed the hand he was holding. He took a deep breathe and sat up. He smiled at Tohru. Suddenly, an impulse overtook him. Surprising Tohru and himself, he kissed her on her lips. He stood up and smiled gently at her, 'The first and the last.' He whispered.

Then, in a louder voice, 'I will send Ayame up. He is dying to see you.' Yuki squeezed her hand once more and walked out the room. He leaned against the door, gathering his love for Tohru and locking them up in a place in his heart.

_A place where no one else will ever reached in his lifetime. A place where he went to when he was alone. A place where he went to when he wanted to love._

000---000---000---000

A loud wail echoed throughout the house. Haru, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki grinned and held their cups high as they drank to the health of a newborn.

'Shiiiguuurreeee…my love. Lookieeee.' Ayame burst into the room with a bundle in his hands. The men stood up, reaching out protectively towards the bundle.

'Aya!' Yuki frowned. Aya grinned at his brother, not realizing the way he held the baby was rather careless. Yuki took the bundle from him. The 3 younger men looked at the baby. 'She doesn't look like you, Aya. But I guess it is a good thing.' Haru said. They laughed as Aya frowned, reaching to take the baby back but Yuki refused. Yuki held the baby gently in his arms and kissed it.

'_Aoi…grow up to be like your mother.' _He thought.

'Aya…I just realized something. With this baby you are really gone from me. Goodbye, my sweet. It has been fun.' Aya and Shigure wrapped themselves in each other's arms and wept.

'Grow up!' Kyo yelled and started to kick them.

'How's Tohru?' Yuki asked as Hatori walked in.

'Tired, but she is doing well. The baby needs to go back to her for her feeding.' Yuki gave the baby back to his brother. 'Congratulations, Nii-san. I am happy for you.'

Ayame studied his brother as he took Aoi from his arms. The past 6 months were great for the two of them. Aya knew that his brother still loved Tohru. 'Arigatoo, Yuki. You gave me a gift that I did not deserve, but I will always treasure it.' Yuki smiled at his brother, 'Go. Tohru is waiting.'

000---000---000---000

Yuki sat at the patio, shutting the sounds of snoring coming out from the study. He allowed the moon to bathe him with its brilliant beams.

From afar if someone was looking, they will see a beautiful being surrounded by an aura of sadness, sitting in the moonlight with sparkles on its face. So beautiful and so sad.

* * *


	14. The Years on Present Time

A/N – I am sorry it took so long to update. But I have been overwhelmed by stuff in general.

Shoomy2003 – Thanks for your comments. I had a friend who did go through all that bleeding. She had to be in bed-rest totally for 6 months before she had her baby. I mean literally stay in bed for six months without moving too much except to turn a page of a book. I wrote this in total admiration for her.

HarryPotterSweetie, Fdiw, LilCheekyAngel, BloodTearsDyingAngel, Calyco, Nightfall2525, Lathayan, Cyndi1, DeathdreamerofEverLove, Persnickty Lit Fox, Nidaba, Hunter Hatake - Thanks for reviewing so faithfully. There were a few others who emailed me their comments - thanks. I am sorry but I can't seemed to find your email address in my inbox. But your comments are very appreciated.

This is the second last chapter.

* * *

And the Years went by…Tohru 

_Present time…_

The sun was setting, coloring the sky in hues of red and orange. Yuki looked at the colors, remembering a time when he appreciated the simplicity of a sunset. But many things had gone stale for him. He sighed perhaps age was catching up with him. He looked at Ayame from the corner of his eyes - his nii-san was sleeping. He must truly exhausted. The past two years had been truly daunting for them. Tohru being really sick, her death, Aoi leaving home…there was just too much going on.

'_It's Lymphoma.' Ha'ri said softly. Ayame's face paled. 'It is very aggressive.' Ayame sank into the chair. 'Aya…'_

'_How much…time?'_

'_With treatment, she can go into remission. But we never know. Aya…'_

A small word, without many letters to create its name and yet it sent all of them crashing to the ground. In the end, Tohru proved to be the strongest one of them all.

'_Aya…I had enough of this treatment. It is not making me better. It is making me too sick to enjoy being with you and Aoi. I want to stop the chemotherapy, Aya.'_

'_No.'_

_Tohru looked to Ha'ri for help. He shook his head, it was really the patient's choice and he did not want to interfere. Chemotherapy can be exhausting to the patient and can cause side-effects as well. Tohru was not getting better, in fact the cancer had spread to her bones._

Yuki stood and took a blanket. He covered his brother with it. As the sky slowly turned dark, he remembered the time when he and Tohru watched the sun set in the vacation house by the lake.

_The wind chime moved gently in tune with the breeze. Tohru sat at the balcony looking out to the lake. She thought back to the time when they were together at the vacation home. She thought of the many summers Ayame, Aoi and herself came here. Yuki often joined them as well. The other Junnishi were frequent visitors in her home. She loved them all. These days, she learned to lean on them as they had counted on her support for so many years._

_She closed her eyes. _

Yuki thought back to the past 20 years of their lives. Ayame and Tohru were happy together. He saw in Ayame certain calmness and contentment that was not there before Tohru. Tohru was happy and more open. With Aoi, their little family expanded. With open arms, they welcome Yuki into their family life. Yuki spent many vacations and weekends with them. He babysat Aoi when Ayame and Tohru needed to go away by themselves. Aoi has looked to him as a second father.

Ayame's designs grew in recognition and the business expanded. Ayame, never wanting more work than necessary, refused to open a branch. Instead, he roped in Mine as a full partner. Now, Mine and her son Jun worked together with Ayame and Aoi. Jun and Aoi had trained under Ayame and were beginning to have customers on their own.

Yuki moved out of Shigure's house after post-graduate studies. He lectured at the university he graduated from. He was also researching on agriculture – finding ways to improve production without the use of GMOs and pesticides. He still worked in his secret base – except now it was also Aoi's secret base.

'_Tohru…Tohru' Her eyes fluttered. Then, she focused on the face in front of her. Yuki smiled. 'You are going to catch a cold and Ha'ri is going to get angry with you.' He covered her with a throw and sat next to her._

'_The medication often puts me to sleep.' She said. Yuki nodded. _

'_I called Ayame and he will be flying home soon. Since Aoi just started school, we thought we should…'_

'_No, I don't want her to come home. She needs to lead her own life.' Tohru interrupted. Yuki looked out to the lake. Ayame had gone with Aoi to Paris to help settle her in. She got into a good design school. Although, Aoi wanted to defer her studies, Tohru refused to allow her daughter to stop her life because of her. Just like the Tohru they all know. But the night they left, Tohru made a turn for the worse._

'_I want to be with her.'_

_It has been two years. Tohru wasn't getting better. Like always, she was the strength. She understood that her time was limited, more than the men around her. She stopped her treatments and only took medication to ease her pain. She insisted that Aoi got on with her life. She encouraged her daughter to go to Paris. She spent a lot more time with Ayame. Mine and her son, Jun took over most of the business allowing Tohru and Ayame to spend a lot more time together._

'_Ne, Yuki.' He turned to face her. His eyes narrowed at her gaunt face. She wore her hair short now. Her eyes looked bigger. Her frame was so small that it pained Yuki just to look at her._

'_Yuki.'_

'_Hai?'_

'_Promise me, you'll watch over Aya. He loves you. He will listen to you. Don't let him drown in despair.' Tears formed in Yuki's eyes. 'Promise me, you'll watch over yourself, my dear, dear friend.' Tohru raised her hand and brushed his hair. 'And I never said this before, but thank you.' Yuki looked at her. She smiled her small smile. 'Thank you for not making me choose between you and Aya.'_

_Yuki's eyes widened in shock, suppressed emotions burst out of him. He cried as Tohru held him._

* * *

_The silence of the room was broken by the beeping of the machine that was monitoring Tohru's life signs. Ayame held her hand as she slept and he watched the sun rise. His heart was heavy. Each time as he watched the sun rise, he dreaded that it might be the last. _

_The hand he held gave him a gentle squeeze. He turned to see his wife looking at him. She smiled and whispered 'Aya?'_

'_Hai?'_

'_Be happy. Promise me. Be happy.'_

_With that, she left him._

* * *

Yuki walked into the living room, where everyone gathered earlier in the day. It was late in the night now. Only Hatori was left. He was on the couch, smoking. 

'Those things will kill you one day.'

'Hmmm.'

They sat in silence. Reminiscing.

'How is Aya?'

'He will be better. We will have to send Aoi to Paris soon. Tohru would not want her to stay here for too long. I'll move in with Aya till he can be by himself.'

'How are you?' Hatori studied his cousin. He knew in his guts that Yuki had never quite gotten over his love for Tohru. He never dated anyone or seemed even interested in the mountain of ladies falling all over him. He just led a quiet bachelor live. Loving Aoi like his own and silently supporting his brother and Tohru.

Yuki stood up, he brushed his clothes absent-mindedly. He walked out to the garden and turned to Ha'ri. With a small smile and sad eyes, he whispered ' I can't lost any more than I already have.' With that he walked into the darkness.

Ha'ri watched the dark enveloped the silver figure. He took another cigarette out of the pack, balanced it between his fingers and lighted it. As he drew in the needed drug, he thought about their lives. How cursed their lives were.

Not one love was gained without the lost of another.

* * *


	15. The Years on

The Years On

A/N - This is it. My last installments - this chapter and the Epilogue. I wrote the epilogue a while ago. Just to recap, I started to write this story after reading an article about how a 'broken heart' can lead to a heart attack. The link is found in the fist chapter. Thanks so much for all your comments. Please still give me your reviews and thoughts - they will be much appreciated.

I really enjoyed writing the story. I know that the story is a little depressing - to say the least. I will try to write a happy story the next time. Thanks again.

* * *

Yuki walked down the street leading to his brother's store. It had become a regular habit – everyday after his work, he would walk down this street to get his brother and they would walk home together. Today was different however, Aoi called him at work and told him that she wanted to show him her work.

He was very proud of Aoi – as proud as a father would be. She graduated near the top of her class and the demand for her work has been increasing. She and Jun, Mine's son, were slowing taking over the business.

He walked through the door, the little bell tinkled as he shut the door. Everyone seemed to be in the inner room. There were loud Ayame's sounds floating out of the room. Yuki winced but smiled. His brother was slowly becoming his old self again. After all, it has been two years since Tohru's dearth. One should move on, Yuki guessed. He pushed open the door and everyone was holding a champagne glass. Ayame turned when he heard the door opened.

'Yuuuuukkkiiiiii…guess whatguesswhatguesswhat!'

'Uncle Aya, you have to calm down', laughed Jun. He was becoming a handsome young man. His dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail and his eyes were bright as well as intelligent. Yuki smiled at the young man and turned sternly to the older man.

'What are you up too? Ojii-san?'

'That was not nice, Yuki.' Aya pouted. Yuki laughed, it was good to see his brother like this.

"So what is the big news?'

Then, he heard Jun gasped. He looked at the direction, Jun was oogling. There was Aoi. She was in silver dress. The dress was cut a liitle too low – in Yuki's opinion, the waist was emphasizing a little too much – in His opinion, the material was clinging a little too tightly – in _His_ opinion. As Ayame beamed, Yuki threw a long length of material over Aoi, covering her from head down.

'Ahhhh?' Aoi exclaimed.

'What are you thinking? That dress is not for you. March right back to the dressing room and change.' Yuki roared, pushing Aoi towards the smaller, inner room. Jun looked at him with his mouth opened. Yuki turned to him and gave him a death glare. 'You better not be thinking what I think you are thinking.'

'The same thing you were thinking when Tohru first dress up here?' Aya whispered into his brother's ears. Yuki turned, 'Yes…' He stopped when he saw the look in Aya's face. Aya laughed at his brother's embarrassment. Yuki blushed. Aya laughed even more.

'Ano, Uncle Yuki…this dress was my winning dress.' Yuki turned. Aoi was still in the dress. The dress had a square neckline, the bodice was simple – flowing from her small waist down to her toes. The dress curved at her hips, falling to a fish-tail. The sleeves were of the same colour but a different material. They were flimsy- tight at the arms and fanning out at her waists. Aoi looked lovely.

Yuki took Aoi's face in his hands, 'You are growing up too fast.' Aoi laughed her delightful little laugh, the one she reserved for Yuki, when she thought he was being protective. 'Uncle Yuki, I am getting married.' His eyes widen. She smiled at him, 'To Jun.' He was surprised. As the information was sinking in, he heard a loud bang.

'Monnn Cherieeeeee….' Shigure swept into the room. He floated to Ayame and held his hands. 'Our baby is leaving?' Aya nodded, feigning tears. 'She is flying?' Aya nodded, now tears freely. They hugged each other and whined loudly.

Yuki rolled his eyes, 'Shut up.' Jun and Aoi laughed. They were used to this type of scenes. They were put through it every time Jun picked Aoi up for dates.

Aoi linked her arms with Yuki's. 'Let's celebrate.' She smiled at her uncle.

'Yes, we should. Congratulations, you two.' Yuki smiled at Jun. At the same time, he held his gaze, warning Jun of bodily harm if he even thought of hurting Aoi. Jun smiled his lazy smile and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

000---000---000---000

Yuki threw the keys onto the coffee table. He walked into his study. He needed quiet. Celebrations involving Shigure and Ayame were always loud. As he settled down at his table, he felt a tug in his chest. He felt really sleepy. He looked at the only picture on his table and then reached out to hold it. He was glad that his brother had recovered from his grief and Aoi no longer needed him like she used to. She had Jun's hands to protect her. He liked Jun – a dependable young man. He felt like his promise to Tohru was fulfilled. He fell alseep.

* * *


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Ayame unlocked the door to Yuki's apartment. He had been here before. Many times. They shared many a meal here together. Often Tohru cooked, while he and Yuki talked and played with Aoi. He walked around. Ghosts surrounded him. He saw shadows of the past. The last couple of years had been really had to swallow. First Tohru, now Yuki. Two out of the three most important people in his life were gone. Gone, so far away from him. Tears flowed freely. Ayame was not a man afraid of his own emotions.

_Ayame walked down the corridor of the hospital. Hatori was waiting for him. He looked at his cousin. Ha'ri shook his head. Aya felt sick. They sat together at the waiting room._

'_They will do an autopsy. But all the signs point to a heart attack. It was probably quick and he did not felt a thing.'_

'_But we just had dinner together. We celebrated Aoi and Jun. He looked fi…' Aya cried._

_Ha'ri put his arm around his cousin._

He walked Yuki's study.

_Aya was lying in bed, just about to wake up when the phone rang. The University adminstrator was on the line. He sounded excited, his voice was high. Aya's mind was still clouded with sleep. Yuki? Not in class? Found? As the information sank in, he sat up - fully awake._

It was the only room that truly reflected Yuki's character. It was simple. An Edo period table was used as a desk. An armchair from the 20's was the chair Yuki sat in while working. A bookshelf occupied a wall, it was filled with books of interest to Yuki. Ayame set himself into the chair. He felt so old. He looked at the paperwork on the table without comprehending. Then, his eyes looked at the rest of the table. That's strange. He thought Yuki had at least 10 pictures on his desk. They were always there, whenever he came. Pictures of the Junnishi, of Tohru and Aoi. But they were missing, except for one that was faced down. Ayame picked it up. He gasped. It was a picture of Yuki and Tohru in their high school uniform. Tohru had her silly smile and Yuki had a small smile. She was looking in the camera, he was not. He was looking at her. A look that was full of tenderness and love.

Ayame saw that the glass was stained with tears. The realization came suddenly and fast. It hit him like a stray bullet. 'Yuki! Oh Yuki…'

He cried for his brother.

_Somewhere…_

_Yuki found himself walking. The forest seemed familiar, yet it was a place he has not been for quite a while. He could not place the familiarity. Then, it struck him. He was walking towards Shigure's house. The breeze was gentle and the sun was bright. Yuki stopped, he absent-minded walked to his secret base. The vegetables were newly planted. He was shocked to see leeks and strawberries. He stopped growing them since he found out about Ayame and Tohru. It was too painful. He walked further down the road. He opened the door to the house. 'Tadaima', he called out. The house was strangely silent. There was an absent of Shigure's incessant chatter and Kyou's loud voice. Yuki walked around the house and found noone. The furnishing was strange. They were the ones Shigure owned while they were in high-school. Yuki knew that Shigure had to replace quite a few things in the past years. What's going on? A fragrant smell came from the kitchen. Yuki walked in. There was Tohru. A younger Tohru. Gone from her face was the maturity that came with age. Gone too were the evidence of the dreadful disease that took her life. She smiled, 'Okaer-nasi, Yuki. Dinner is ready. It will just be the two of us. The rest will not be here for quite a while.'_

_He was home._


End file.
